


Rose Colored Lenses

by rilakkuma5



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakkuma5/pseuds/rilakkuma5
Summary: Red flags look pretty orange when he's Paxton Hall-Yoshida.In which Devi get's the guy but it's not everything it's supposed to be. Finding yourself is more important than falling in love.
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida & Devi Vishwakumar, Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Rose Colored Lenses

**Author's Note:**

> I like Paxton. I like Paxton/Devi. But Idk I guess I just want the mess that is highschool and the mess that is being a teenager and being immature and selfish and reckless and mean. So here it is lol.
> 
>   
> _Inspired by mean girls and a quogan fic by quinnsgf. Check her out if you're a quogan fan_

Paxton Hall-Yoshida was hot. Like objectively hot. It was a unanimous opinion that is now just taken as fact. He’s not even included in silly little rankings because it was just common knowledge that he IS the hottest guy in the San Fernando Valley. It shouldn’t even have to be said; It’s basically law. There wasn’t a single soul who thought otherwise and people who hadn’t even seen him in person yet dreamt of the day they could. 

The very first time Devi had the privilege of seeing Paxton, it felt like she had been cured. Of what, she didn’t know. But her body felt lighter, more energized, and she had this permanent smile as if she just snorted dopamine in its purest form. She could’ve and would’ve stared at him forever if he hadn’t disappeared down the hallway. 

She was a freshman, then, and wasn’t offered many opportunities to see him again. It wasn’t until the next year, during History, that she was able to. 

The entire class turned to see who it was that opened the door and continued to stare once they realized it was Paxton. He was late. Like the class was already halfway over late. Mr. Shapiro frowned. 

“You’re late, Paxton.”

“Sorry, man, got lost.” Mr. Shapiro flinched at “man” but didn’t correct him.

“You had me last year. Same class. Same room.”

Paxton shrugged, still standing in the doorway.

“Well, sit.” Shapiro gestured at the empty desk in front of Devi. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was, her eyes widening as she watched Paxton walk down the aisle of desks and plop into the seat in front of her. He dug through his backpack and sighed when whatever he was looking for wasn’t there.

He turned in his chair to face her. Devi swallowed.

“Can I borrow a pencil?” He smiled easily and any words she might have said were knocked out of her. So she nodded instead, stiffly grabbing a wooden one out of the pouch at the edge of her desk and giving it to him with shaky hands.

“Thanks.” He said turning back around.

Mr. Shapiro called on her and Devi sighed. “He’s even cuter up close.”

The entire class laughed. Devi's ears got hot. “I mean, uh, the Paleolithic era was characterized by hunting and gathering and the use of stone tools.”

“That’s correct.” Mr. Shapiro sounded amused. Devi shrunk into herself, avoiding the stares from her classmates.

For the remainder of the period she stole glances at the back of Paxton’s head.

  
  
  


The semester was slowing to a crawl but Devi didn’t mind because she got to stare at Paxton for as long as she wanted. He was always late - now by only a few minutes. But the walk from the door to his desk, Devi got the best view. And he was just as perfect from behind. 

She’d stare at him, barely attentive to the lecture, hoping he would turn around and say literally anything to her. 

He never asked to borrow a pencil again. Devi had brought extra just for him. Mechanical now. She wished he came to class unprepared.

  
  
  


School was easy for Devi. Too easy, in fact. If her school offered more AP classes she’d be in AP World History - something her mom has been pushing for at the few PTA meetings she’s attended. And Devi wanted that, too. AP’s look good on transcripts. But for once, she was thankful that she was not in an advanced class. Because it meant she got to be in a class with Paxton.

So this regular-paced History course was very easy to Devi. It was all just memorization, really. If you could remember key dates and events, you’re set. She could ace this class with her eyes closed. She _was_ acing it and she wasn’t even paying attention.

But when Paxton smiled at her today as he sat down, Devi decided today was the day she would finally say something to him.

They were doing some busy work that Mr. Shapiro gave them while he played candy crush on his phone.

She tapped Paxton’s shoulder and tried not to look away out of shyness when he turned around. 

“Hey.” She whispered. “What did you write for this question?”

He put his paper on her desk, twisting in his chair and leaning over. He was so close Devi could smell his cologne.

She already knew the answer. In fact, she had finished the assignment fifteen minutes ago but went back to erase her answer so she could commit to talking to Paxton.

“Uh, I wrote this.” He explained, mixing up dates and making up facts.

Wrong, she thought. He was so wrong. 

“Thanks.” She said, trying to give her best flirty smile. Her face felt tense. She hoped she didn’t look creepy.

“Don’t mention it...” 

“Devi.” She quickly offered, smiling for real now that she got to tell him her name.

He nodded. “I’m Paxton.”

_I know._

He turned back around. She rewrote her original answer.

Is that it? She wanted to find something else to say but couldn't think of anything. She should’ve erased more of her assignment.

From that day forward she started asking him random questions during class. But their conversations were limited to their assignments or homework. It was okay, though, a chance to have Paxton say even one word to her was something she couldn’t pass up.

Devi didn’t know if she was lying to herself, but it seemed like he smiled at her more at the beginning of class.

  
  
  


Things really took off near the end of October.

It was the week of halloween. At the end of class, Paxton didn’t get up as fast as he usually did. Instead, he turned around to get Devi’s attention.

She had already been looking but tried to make it seem like she had been staring at the board.

He grinned. “So I’m having a halloween party this Saturday. Wanna come?”

Devi’s brain short circuited. She turned around, saw that no one was behind her, then faced Paxton again and pointed to herself. “Me?”

He laughed. “Yeah, you. Who else?”

Her face lit up and she nodded fast. “Okay, yeah, sure, of course. I’ll come.” She thought she sounded too excited so she added, “If i’m not too busy.”

Paxton raised his eyebrows, a slow smile spreading across his face. He got up and leaned down until his mouth was at her ear.

“I know you’re actually crazy good at history by the way.” He whispered. “If you wanted to talk to me that bad, you know you just could’ve.”

He stood up straight, smiling down at her in a way that she couldn’t place. She just stared back up at him with wide eyes.

“I didn’t - I uh -” She didn’t know what to say. Was he mad that she lied? Did he think she was weird? Was this a pity invite? Or worse, was she gonna go and end up humiliated?

His grin grew wider. “If you wanna explain you’re just gonna have to come to this party.” His tone held promise and Devi was still stuck staring.

Paxton swung his backpack over his shoulder and left her alone in the classroom, her cheeks burning with excitement.

“Guys. You _have_ to come to the party with me.”

Devi had just filled Fab and Eleanor in about everything. They had already known Paxton was in her history class. It was the most exciting thing that happened to her and she’d go into great detail everyday about what Paxton was wearing, the questions she asked him, the glint in his eyes, the sway of his hair, the lift of his lips, etc. 

In short, she could really sell the story of just her asking him a history question. So this invite was something cinematic.

“But we weren’t invited.” Fab said. “Wouldn’t it be weird if we showed up?”

“Who _cares?_ It’s a party. The more the merrier right?”

“But what if we get kicked out?”

“We’ll deal with that when we get there.”

Eleanor was already more than excited. She loved halloween and she loved parties. Although she had ever only gone to theater parties. They were usually themed. So this had to be in the same vein, right?

“Guys, what character should I be?”

Devi clapped her hands together. “I was thinking like slutty nurses or slutty school girls or-”

“I will _not_ be slutty anything!” Fab interrupted. She wasn’t really a party person. She wasn’t even a halloween person. Once they got too old to trick or treat, that was it for her. She was more than comfortable staying in and watching halloween specials together and eating popcorn and candy until they got sick. A party was completely out of her realm.

“Look, Devi. Because I love you, I will go to this party with you. But _I_ will choose my own costume, thank you.”

“But wouldn’t it be cute to be matchi-”

Fab held up a hand. “I will choose my own costume.”

Devi quit while she was ahead.

“You guys!” Eleanor pouted. “What character should I be?”

“Something hot! Like Jeniffer Check.”

“Hmmm. I kinda wanna do something more, like, time period-y?”

“Keira Knightley in Pirates of the Carribean?”

“That's it!”

“Sexy pirate! Alright!” Devi grinned.

“Oh. No. While her dresses were time period per se, the film was more of a fantasy. I’m gonna do her in pride and prejudice.”

“Cool.” Fab nodded. “I think I’ll be Frankenstein.”

Devi groaned. “Guys..we need to look hot.”

“Correction. _You_ need to look hot.” Eleanor said. “We’re just there to have fun and support you.”

“Yeah.” Fab agreed. “We wouldn’t wanna take away all your attention. So just calm down and go be a slutty...slut. Or whatever.”

The weekend couldn’t come fast enough. Devi had cleared everything with her mom. Sleepover at Fab’s. They’d watch back to back specials and she’d come home the next day in the afternoon. 

Devi hoped it would go that smoothly.

During class, Paxton hadn’t said a word to her. And she didn’t ask him anymore questions now that he knew she didn’t suck at history. 

But it felt like he was making a point to not say anything to her. She thought he’d at least say _something_ since he invited her over this weekend. But she didn’t even get a smile at the beginning of class.

When the bell rang, he grabbed his stuff quickly and if Devi wasn’t fast on her feet, he might’ve been long gone by the time she could even realize what was happening.

“Uh, Paxton!” She nearly shouted. He stopped in the hallway and turned and she nervously caught up to him.

“Um...what’s your number? You know, so you could text me your address for the party?”

He grinned. “Talked to me all by yourself, today, huh? Impressive.”

Devi blushed and handed him her phone. He put in his number and sent himself a text.

“I’ll send you the addy later. See you tomorrow.” He winked.

Devi’s knees almost buckled.

It was October 31st and Devi felt ridiculous. She had decided on going to the party as a sexy schoolgirl and the costume she bought at the halloween store was all that and more.

With a tiny skirt, revealing top, and tight thigh highs, Devi was uncomfortable. She had never worn something so revealing before. And the walk to Paxton’s house was just as uncomfortable. She got a few honks and whistles and the attention made her want to crawl into a hole and die.

“Guys. Abort mission. I was wrong. This is stupid.”

“Too late now. I put green costume makeup on.” Fab said.

“Yeah and we’re literally here.” Eleanor pointed.

Paxton had a nice house. It was the biggest on his block. So many cars were peeling in and out and the door was wide open, letting anyone in. He really was insanely popular.

“Yeah but…”

“Devi you look hot! Relax.” Fab reassured her. “You’re gonna blow his mind.”

“Or something else.” Eleanor winked and nudged Fab.

“Ew!”

“Ugh I wish.” Devi sighed, adjusting her fake glasses.

“Ew again! You barely know him.”

“I’m kidding! Kinda. Oh my God, Fab, stop looking at me like that. We all know _t_ _hat_ is definitely too much for me. But a kiss would be nice.”

Fab reached over and smoothed Devi’s hair down. “Okay. Just...be careful. We’re probably gonna stay in his living room. If anything happens, you know where to find us.”

Devi nodded. “Okay, let's go.”

It was loud inside the house. And dark. The LED lights made it somewhat easy to navigate but kind of hard to tell who was who. Devi couldn’t see Paxton anywhere.

Like they promised, Fab and Eleanor instantly sought the living room. Devi went to the kitchen - it was the only area where the lights were actually on. She sighed and poured herself a drink. She downed it fast, ignoring the bitter taste and the burn it left in her throat. She leaned against the counter and shook her head.

What did she think was going to happen? Paxton was the most popular guy at their school. Almost all the girls wanted to get with him. Why did she think she was special?

“This was a bad idea.” She mumbled to herself.

“You think so? I think it was a great idea.”

Devi turned sharply to see Paxton smiling at her. “Nice costume.”

Devi’s cheeks reddened. “Thanks.”

“School girl? That’s ironic.” He said. He poured her another drink, then one for himself. His eyes glistened as he looked at her over the rim.

“Why?”

“I mean, considering you're so “bad” at history, it might be false advertising.” He said playfully.

Devi shrunk back. She forgot about that little lie. But Paxton was right there in front of her and now was not the time to be shy, Devi decided. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. His eyes followed the movement. “That’s rich coming from a…”

She looked at him fully. He was shirtless (Devi thanked the universe for that) and only wearing red shorts and sunglasses on his head. She cocked her head to the side. “...a half naked person?”

Paxton laughed. “Lifeguard. I’m a lifeguard. The sunscreen must’ve wiped off.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. So why did you pretend you sucked at history especially when you’re, like, a god at school apparently.”

She looked at him confused.

“I asked about you.”

“Really? Who did you ask?” That was shocking.

He shook his head, the playful grin only growing wider. “Uh-uh. My question first.”

She took a big gulp from her drink. “Um...I didn’t know how to talk to you. So I thought if I asked you questions...I could talk to you.”

He stepped closer to her. Devi didn’t move. “You couldn’t just say hi?”

She shook her head. “No. I mean...maybe? But I wouldn’t know what else to say and then we’d never talk again.”

“‘Hi my name is Devi. What’s your name? Paxton? Cool. What are you into, Paxton?’ It’s that easy.”

“Maybe for you Mr. Popular. I’m more awkward than that.”

“You’re not awkward now.” He was even closer. Devi could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin.

“This is a casual setting.”

“Maybe I should invite you to more casual settings.” He held her gaze.

“Maybe you should.”

“That way you won’t have to lie again.” His hand had somehow found her waist. Devi felt nervous but she didn’t back down.

“That lie got me here, didn’t it?”

“Nah. You being cute got you here.” His eyes were on her lips.

Did she hear that right? And why was he looking at her like that? Was this going to happen already?

“I…”

“Paxton!” Someone shouted.

He turned around. “Shit, the keg. Gotta go, Devi. Find me later?” He smiled. She nodded. His hand dropped from her waist and he disappeared into the crowd.

Trying to find Paxton proved to be difficult. How hard was it to find a shirtless guy? Pretty hard, apparently.

He wasn’t outside by the keg. He wasn’t in the smoke circle in the garage. He wasn’t back in the kitchen. Devi squeezed past several people and headed upstairs. 

Most of the doors were locked. She thought she’d check downstairs again or wait in the kitchen for him when she heard laughter behind the door down the hallway. 

It was slightly open and through the crack she saw Paxton.

“Found you.” She whispered, pushing the door only a bit wider just in time to see him lean forward and plant a kiss on some girl.

Devi whipped her hand back and turned around.

“Who’s there?” The girl asked. 

“Probably Trent. He was having trouble with the keg. Let me go check.” She heard Paxton say.

Before he could get to the door, Devi was already halfway down the stairs.

This really was a bad idea. Horrible. She felt stupid. She looked stupid. All this for a guy? And it didn’t even work.

She rushed to the living room.

“What are you supposed to be, a peasant?”

“I’m obviously Elizabeth Bennet.”

“Who?”

Before Eleanor could answer, Devi was already shoving that guy out of the way. “Who hasn’t watched pride and prejudice? Move. Eleanor, Fab. We need to go. Now.”

“Huh? What? Why?” Eleanor asked. 

“Devi did he do something to you?” Fab stood up quickly, anger on her face. “What did he do? I swear-”

“No! Nothing! That’s the problem. I’ll tell you later. Let's just go back to your house. _Please_.”

On the walk home, Devi wondered if Paxton even knew she was gone.

Back in Fabiola’s room, they hurriedly took off their costumes before her parents could get back from their own party. Devi told them everything and they listened intently, reacting positively to the kitchen encounter and scoffing angrily at the bedroom scene.

Devi was more pissed than sad. But both Eleanor and Fab knew that once her anger subsided, she’d be pretty let down and maybe even close to tears.

By the time Fab’s parents came back, Devi had gone through several emotions and was just lying on the bed in silent disappointment.

“That was supposed to be _my_ kiss.” She whined.

Over the weekend he texted her three times.

_Hey. So you disappeared. What happened?_

_I know you saw this._

_You good?_

Devi couldn’t deny that she was excited to see those notifications. She never thought she’d get to a point where Paxton would text her. 

But then she remembered how he kissed someone else and she got pissed all over again.

He flashed her a bright smile when he walked in on Monday. He was actually on time, a little early even. 

Devi wanted to think he came early just to see her. But she was supposed to be mad so she looked down at her notebook and didn’t respond when he said hi.

Mr. Shapiro began the lecture and Paxton looked at Devi for a moment longer before turning forward.

At the end of class Devi was out the door before he was.

He found her after school.

She had debate a little late and Paxton had just finished swimming. She hadn’t expected to see him and she didn’t think he had expected to see her either because he looked surprised before jogging over to her.

She tried not to look at him.

“Are you mad at me or something?”

“No.”

“You look mad.”

“It’s just my face.”

“No, you usually look sweeter than this.”

She looked at him then. He was smiling very cutely. It just made her angrier.

“That’s not gonna work on me, playboy.”

“Playboy?” he laughed. “Who says that?”

Her face felt hot. Was this funny to him? “Whatever, man. I’m not mad. Just waiting for my mom.”

“I can take you home.”

“I’m good. She should be here soon.”

“I’ll wait with you.” He sat beside her.

Devi didn’t say anything but Paxton was quick to break the silence.

“Why are you mad at me?”

“I’m not.”

“You so obviously are.”

Her phone buzzed. It was a text from her mom. She had to stay at work a little late. Kamala was still on campus doing a research assignment. Devi groaned.

“Need that ride?”

She still didn’t look at him when she grabbed her stuff and started walking towards his car.

She heard him chuckle behind her.

She kept her eyes on the ground when he opened the door for her. She kept her chin up and face forward when he even reached around her to buckle her in. 

She didn’t waver when he lingered directly in front of her and flashed her a brilliant smile.

Devi only let herself breathe when he shut the door and walked around the car to the drivers side.

He smelled so good. Like chlorine and body wash.

“Are you gonna tell me why you suddenly hate me now?”

Paxton was driving slow. Sherman Oaks was max a ten minute drive from her house. Seven with no traffic. It had been fifteen minutes and they had only just passed the adjacent neighborhood. 

He was doing this on purpose, she knew, glancing at her every so often, waiting for her to speak.

“I don't hate you.”

“But you’re upset?”

She didn’t answer.

“Anyway, I’m mad at you, too.” He continued, one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on his window.

“What? Why?” She faced him. She didn’t do anything for him to be mad at. In fact, it was making her _more_ mad that he said that considering she was mad at him first! “I didn’t _do_ anything.”

“You didn’t come to find me at the party. And I asked you so nicely.” There was that smile again! Devi rolled her eyes and turned back to the windshield.

“I did. You were busy.”

“I - oh. _Oh._ ”

“Yeah.”

They were finally at her house.

“Is that why you’re mad at me?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, grabbing the door handle but not yet leaving.

He studied her face. He wasn’t smiling anymore and Devi felt a little breathless at his sudden seriousness.

“Were you jealous?” He asked. His voice was low, his face still serious. Devi felt tired.

She nodded.

“Well you shouldn’t be.” He said, finally. “That meant nothing.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He nodded. He hadn’t stopped looking at her.

“Then why’d you kiss her?”

He shrugged. “It was a party. Hook ups just happen.”

Devi’s heart raced. She knew she should’ve been upset at what he was saying. He didn’t just kiss some girl. He hooked up with some girl while Devi walked home upset. He was a highly sought after guy, and from what she was hearing, he rarely turned down any offers. She should be upset. She should leave and go to her room and forget about Paxton Hall-Yoshida. He was just toying with her.

But the way he was looking at her right now...well, she couldn’t leave just yet. 

“Would it have meant nothing if it was with me?”

He shook his head. “No. I like you.”

“You don’t know me. You barely talk to me.”

“But you like me anyway, don’t you?”

Devi breathed. “Yes.”

He leaned towards her. She didn’t realize she was moving until her back hit the door.

His face got so close to hers and Devi wasn’t sure if she was breathing or not. She couldn’t hear anything. He angled his face until his lips touched hers.

“ _That_ meant something.” He said as he pulled back. He kissed her again. “So did that.”

Just like that she wasn’t mad anymore. She left his car in a daze. He didn’t step down to open the door for her. He didn’t unbuckle her seatbelt either. 

He drove off without a look back while Devi watched his jeep turn at the stop sign.

She went to her room on cloud nine. It wasn’t until she was in bed, after she called Fab and Eleanor to tell them what happened, that her smile dropped.

“I totally just got played, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Critiques? Let me know!


End file.
